


Convalesce and the Golden Ones

by silvershrubbery



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, F/M, Parent Thranduil, Wife of Thranduil, Young Legolas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvershrubbery/pseuds/silvershrubbery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scouting held one of the lowest risks of mission types for the elves of Mirkwood. Camben and Elhael, two members of the Mirkwood Guard, are killed in a surprise attack by orcs at Gundabad, along with Gilrin, the Elvenqueen. This mission, thought to be of absolutely no risk, changes three lives forever. Tauriel, the daughter of Camben and Elhael, is left without parents as a still growing child. Thranduil, the Elvenking, has lost the love of his life. Legolas, Thranduil's son, is coping from the loss of his mother. These three elves are brought together when Thranduil makes the decision to care for the elf Tauriel. Caring for another helps him recover from the grief of loosing a wife. Tauriel and Legolas find comfort in each other, becoming friends, despite the age gap between them. As Tauriel ages and fully matures, both she and Legolas consider the possibility of finding something more than friendship between them.<br/>This story is set in multiple times, chiefly between the time of the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I - A Tale from Six Centuries Prior

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a theme of grief and recovery from the loss of loved ones. It will also contain detailed descriptions of violent encounters. If you find these things triggering, this may not be the fic for you. This contains spoilers for The Hobbit, both novel and film trilogy.

    Grief is the deadliest of all sicknesses. It is silent, it is undetectable, and it can disable even the strongest of its victims. Unfortunately, grief also happened to be the only disease that could consume elves. Through all of her 68 years, the elf Tauriel had never experienced anything close to grief. She lived in a state of happiness. Books were plentiful, and creatures of all sorts roamed the woods. Her life was shared with two others: Camben, her father, and Elhael, her mother. Their position in the Mirkwood Guard allowed them a nice, pleasant life. When they were patrolling, Tauriel always immersed herself in the library. Her days generally went something like this: Tauriel would wake, and share a breakfast with her family. Her parents would go out for duty, and she would wander the halls of her kingdom, never bored, until they returned from the forest. Once they did, she'd either watch her mother play the harp or go shooting with her father. They would share a dinner and enjoy each other until it was time to rest. Her days always followed this pattern, until the day that they didn't.

    On this day of change, Tauriel's morning was as mundane as all of her previous ones. She ate and talked with her parents. They left much earlier for duty than usual, but this did not appear as unnatural - larger missions called for extended hours, and occurred every once in a while. Instead of immediately departing her home, Tauriel chose to stay and tidy a bit before engaging in any other matters. She took care in this task. Tauriel was intolerant of uncleanliness and held order at high priority. It wasn't until everything was in its precise spot that she felt comfortable journeying out to begin her day.

    Judging by the amount of elves in the halls, it was much later than Tauriel had anticipated. The paths were rather busy with foot traffic. Elves were returning to their homes after their day. Under the assumption that her mother and father were somewhere among the crowd, Tauriel turned to go home to await their return. This return did not come. For hours, she sat, staring at the entryway, hoping that they'd appear. Though she suspected they were merely being held over for a more important mission, something within her screamed that something felt different.

    The next morning, Tauriel awoke to find herself in a rather uncomfortable position in the chair she'd been sitting in the night before. Worry set in as she stood. Surely, her parents would have returned by now. Something was not right, Tauriel decided. Her heart sped. She ran for the halls. Disregarding the other elves in her kingdom, she ran towards the throne room. It was rash, but it was a decision made in the midst of a deep fear. She was certain to be stopped before she reach the Elvenking, but that was her exact intention. If anyone held any information, they would be found in that location. But no one stopped her. She found the throne room completely empty. Tauriel decided a new strategy. She would now go to the front entrance to the kingdom. Perhaps the guards stationed at the door would have word. Just as she reach her destination, Tauriel saw a scene that would consume her thoughts for the rest of her mind.

    There were eight healers, two for each body. Three of the cots were covered with blankets of leaves. They were preceded by one which was uncovered. Tauriel would've thought the first body like the three that followed it, except sobs wracked its entirety, while the others were completely still. Tauriel dropped to her knees. She tried to call out, but no noise would escape her throat. Even if anyone heard, it would be completely useless. Nothing would help her now, as she'd just identified two members of the party. The third cot carried an elf with brilliant red hair that spilled out from under the covering. It carried the one who had tried with all their might to teach Tauriel how to play the harp. The fourth, with the elf who was nearly too tall to fit on the bed, was the one who had laughed quietly while they watched the tedious task.

    These two cots carried the bodies of Camben and Elhael, the life and the love of Tauriel. Then, just like that, Tauriel first experienced the sickness called grief. No thought, no word, or no sound could express the terrible feeling that had filled her entire body. She felt as if she were going to explode. Amidst the sudden chaos, someone must have seen Tauriel pale and begin to sink, because she felt strong arms catch her as she began to fall towards the ground.

-+ **-+-** +-

    At a younger age, Tauriel was fascinated when she found that if she repeated a word enough, it lost all meaning and became a string of sounds. She hoped it might work now. "Wanwa. Wanwa. Wanwa. Wanwa." [1] She whispered over and over again. No matter how many times she said it, each time felt like another stab in an already deep wound. Besides, Tauriel had heard that word far too many times on that day already. The captain of the guard was the first to come to her in the infirmary. 

    The infirmary was a place that was not often used. Aside from the occasional hunting wound, it remained empty. Tauriel figured that she was most likely the first "injured" that had been in this room for years. It was a rectangular room. Ten beds lined down one wall, and shelves of herbs and bottles lined the other. She studied the labels of the medicines as the elf spoke. He looked truly pained, but Tauriel found it very hard to care. Only a few things from his speech mattered. Tauriel had condensed it into this:

    "I can't tell you any details about the mission... one other casualty.. your father attempted to save your mother... they both fought bravely..." The Captain had spoken for a long time. Tears filled his eyes. He apologized often, Tauriel had noted. She had toned him out completely, until he moved to pick up a package wrapped in brown paper that rested by his feet. She hadn't seen him carry it in. When he handed her the parcel, she knew what it was without opening it. Regardless, she tore the paper away to reveal her father's bow. Tauriel remembered helping him pick the weapon, favoring it for its appealing details. A sob ripped through her previously stoic body. She lowered the bow onto the mattress and brought her hands upwards to shield the tears pouring from her green eyes. The captain left. Someone came to offer her food later. She refused. They bent to pick up her bow, but her hand shot out to grab their wrist. Tauriel hugged the bow to her chest as she was consumed by the horrible, horrible emotion she'd only read about.

-+ **-+-** +-

    In a different place in the kingdom, the Elvenking stared out into the starry night sky. Cool wind whipped across the balcony that was connected to his chambers. His cheeks were wet with tears, tears that he knew that he had to disguise from his court. If anyone asked, they were told that there were three casualties that occurred during a Guard mission. They weren't told that there was a dragon and orcs and spiders, or that their king had been terribly burnt and almost found himself among the casualties. They especially were not told that the queen was among the fallen. Thranduil wanted no grave, no questions, and no memories of her. He wanted freedom from his despair. 

    One of the two large doors behind him swung open. He roared a curse as he turned around to face the instigator. It was one of his advisors. She recoiled from Thranduil, so much that she bumped in to the frame of the door. He was not sure if it was his yell or his wound that frightened her more. She turned to flee his presence. "No, stay." He ordered. She complied, planting herself midway between the doors of his chambers and the doors to his balcony. "If you came now, there must be something important. Share." He demanded.

    "My Lord," she began, approaching slowly. "Camben and Elhael..." 

    "What of them?" He snapped. Thranduil, though not close to the pair, had known them and rather enjoyed their presence when they were around. Unlike many of his subjects, they were some of the most calm around him. He sometimes enjoyed feeling normal, though he'd never admit it.

    "They have a daughter." She stammered.

    "What of /her/?" Thranduil demanded. He was growing more exasperated by the second.

    "My Lord, she is young. Still a growing child." She half-whispered. Thranduil's heart twisted in his chest, thinking of his own son. Legolas. He'd requested that he be looked after by his advisors while he recovered. It wasn't that Thranduil thought that he couldn't be there for Legolas. It was more that he did not want Legolas to see his father so weak - part of his face consumed by dragonfire. With work, it could be concealed, but the Elvenking found it hard to even think about moving, let alone devising some sort of glamour. "My Lord, I do not think I've completely made my point clear. This girl, Tauriel is her name, she has no other family. Camben and Elhael were all she had. What will we do with her?" 

    The answer came easily, instinctively. "I will care for her." He stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start by thanking you for reading! I've hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. Now, to clear up any confusion, I am basing this story on a few canons. My information comes from both novel and film. The summary of the ones featured in this chapter are as follows:  
> Based on a conversation between Legolas and Tauriel in the Battle of the Five Armies, I am taking it as fact that the death of the Queen occurred at Mount Gundabad. I've heard (and agree with) many theories that believe that this is where Thranduil encountered a dragon and received the burn he displays in The Desolation of Smaug film. Also noting that Tauriel's parents were killed in an orc attack, I plotted on the idea that this was all one occurrence. More information will follow in the coming chapters.


	2. II - A Tale from Six Centuries Prior Pt. 2

    Before any protest was made, Thranduil dismissed his advisor. He requested that she begin to ready the girl for the move. When the elf was gone, he allowed himself to sink to the floor. He focused on the cold stone which he was lying upon. Mostly, he tried very hard not to think about Gilrin. Rather surprisingly, it was very easy to let the lethargy consume him. Thranduil thought about the air that blew over his curled form. It was become slightly more chilled each day. Autumn was approaching, and very early at that. Grapes that his elves grew would soon be harvested, new barrels of wine rolled into the cellar to age. Speaking of wine...

    Thranduil called out for an advisor. Within moments, three came rushing out. "My lord, are you well?" One asked. 

    "I would better if I was brought a bottle of some wine. The most potent wine that can be found in the cellars. Someone, fetch it." He demanded. All three of the advisors dashed off. Yes, it was grand idea he had. His lips pulled into a half smile. 

    Only once before had he drunk himself into near oblivion. When Thranduil was a young elf, Oropher, his father, had allowed him samplings of wine. He insisted that it was important to build up tolerance to the stuff, that resistance had to be developed over time. Thranduil listened, never having more than one serving when it was allowed. Then, one day, Thranduil found a bottle of gorgeous wine on a tabletop on a balcony overlooking the forest . A beautiful white, by the looks of it. His eyes surveyed the area. No one was around. He raised the bottle to his lips. It was a burning like no other, one that spread from the tip of his tongue down his throat. This was potent wine. Thranduil drank again, and again, and again. He only stopped because in dismay, he realized that the bottle had a bottom, and he had reach it. He attempted to stand, but the warmness within him would not allow for it. It insisted that he instead stay seated. However, he refused to allow a mere bottle of wine to best him. He pulled himself to stand, then tread very carefully towards the nearest entrance. Everything was spinning. Was the ground the ground? Was that step really right there? Thranduil managed to trek to the door, but ultimately met his end when he tripped and hit his head on the door itself. When he awoke, it was a day later and he vowed to his father that he would never drink that much again.

    Two of the advisors returned, interrupting his memory. One bore a pitcher of wine, and another a goblet. A simple cup and the barrel would've done, but he would not argue. The goblet was pushed into his hand, nearly overflowing with its contents. Thranduil downed it in one drink. He thrust the goblet back at the advisors. "Another!" he demanded. Goblet two of wine was also downed in one drink. His pace slowed down around the fourth or fifth serving of the stuff. He barely noticed the familiar heat that flowed through his veins. His mind was almost becoming foggy, perhaps after another goblet full or two...

    Thranduil wasn't sure how much wine he had consumed when he awoke. He sat up, finding himself on an improvised bed instead of the hard floor he'd been sprawled across. He shook his head, trying to clear the heavy weight that was upon his mind. Another pair of eyes caught his, the gray eyes of Galadir, one of his main advisors. Galadir was young, just married, and already at a high position in his court. Thranduil respected Galadir, and valued his opinions. 

    "Something pitiful I've become, Galadir." Thranduil murmured. "The Elvenking, reduced to a crumpled being, turning to wine for help because he cannot lead himself. How can this man be trusted to lead a kingdom?" He asked.

    "My Lord, this is a very difficult time for you. You've had a traumatic injury, recovered, and suffered a tremendous loss." Galadir said softly, nearing his king. 

    "Recovered?" Thranduil chuckled softly. "Far from it. I cannot face any other being, let alone this whole kingdom until I've gotten this hideous piece of ruin-" he began to cry, his voice raising in volume until it was almost a shout, until he was cut off by Galadir.

    "You have not seen yourself?" Galadir questioned, now knowing the answer. He rose, exited the room, and returned shortly with a mirror.

    "I do not wish to look upon myself, Galadir." Thranduil said dryly. He saw his wound once, and it was more than enough. 

    "Please, my Lord, trust me." Galadir pleaded. Thranduil plucked the mirror from Galadir's hand, and held it in front of his face. He gasped in shock. The left half of his face, previously consumed with a hideous, grievous burn, was now completely healed. He ran his fingertips over the smooth flesh, unable to believe the reflection he saw. 

    "I am completely healed, is that correct?" Thranduil demanded. Galadir smiled softly, nodded, and opened his mouth to explain. Thranduil spoke louder. "Bring me Legolas immediately."

-+ **-+-** +- **  
**

Legolas sat on his bed, staring at the floor. He sat completely still, completely silent. Countless numbers of his father's advisors had been in to speak with him. They told him that his mother was gone, killed in battle, and his father was recovering from wounds. They droned on about his importance, how he must begin to think of seeking a queen, so that when the time came, he could assume the throne and produce many heirs. He was his father's only son, and now there could be no more. Legolas did not rise at the sound of the doors to his chambers opening. He only lifted his eyes to see who had come. It was Galadir, who bore a badly contained smile instead of the solemn expression that Legolas had grown used to. Legolas rose.

    "My Lord Legolas," Galadir smiled, "your father has requested you." Legolas felt a sudden hope. He was told that the wounds his father suffered were not life threatening, but they were still serious enough to prevent Legolas from seeing them or his father.

    "He's healed?" Legolas demanded.

    "Yes." Galadir said. "I shall take you to him. He asked for you the instant that he found he was healed." But Legolas was not listening. He knew where his father would be. He ran off, headed towards the front gates. Legolas passed the guards without incident. He turned right from there, and slowed to a jog. There was an offset, a small clearing in the woods, where there was a pond. In this pond, many fish swam. When Legolas was a small child, his father told him that these fish were as permanent as they were. He'd pointed out a white fish with silver spotting, remarking that it hatched on the same day as his mother was born. 

    It was this fish that Thranduil had locked his eyes upon as it swum. His father was still, and was thinking of how to acknowledge him. "Legolas," His father began. Legolas crossed the distance between them and sat beside his king. Overcome with emotion, he leaned in and embraced him. When they parted, Thranduil sighed. "I am so very sorry, Legolas." He said quietly. Legolas balled his hands into fists. 

    "I trust that you are in good health now?" Legolas asked, almost like a plea. He could not bear the thought of loosing his father as he'd lost his mother.

    "Yes, I was healed. I do not wish to ramble about our loss. We both know it to be terrible and vile and wrong. This is established. There are more important issues related to this, my son." His father said. Legolas nodded in agreement, and his father continued. "There is a girl," he began, "who was also involved in the attack."

    "She was killed?" Legolas asked.

    "No, but perhaps it would have been better if she had. The two other casualties, they were her parents." Thranduil explained. Legolas sighed. Often, he felt his loss was far too great for him to bear. How must this girl feel, then, with her loss twice as bad as his? "She has no other kin, no close friends, nowhere to turn. This girl is still young, less than a hundred, though I've gotten no exact age."

    "What will be done with her, father?" Legolas inquired. 

    "It's simple, my son. I will care for her."

-+ **-+-** +-

    Arrangements were made by the Elvenking, and Tauriel was kept in the infirmary while her fate was decided. She was told only that someone had agreed to care for her. No details were related to the young elf, as nothing was definite. She was not expected to leave her bed. Healers brought her food, and spoke endlessly while she occasionally listened. One day (Tauriel had not kept track of time, it no longer seemed important), when her meal was brought, Tauriel was given the instruction to begin readying herself for departure from the infirmary. She pushed her meal to the side and pulled her father's bow from its location under her bed. When the healer returned to collect the bowls, he was accompanied by another elf that Tauriel had never seen. He smiled at Tauriel, offering the two parcels he held in his arms.

    "Hello, Tauriel." The elf said, with a smile. "My name is Galadir. I have brought you some things. These are gifts. They are from your new caretaker." He was friendly enough, but Tauriel still kept her eyes locked on him as she unwrapped the packages. The largest package was opened first. It was a gorgeous gown of emerald cloth with a silver embroidery. It was a rich gown, much nicer than anything she'd ever worn. The accompanying package contained a pair of leather boots.

    "These are very nice, Galadir. You are sure they are for me?" Tauriel questioned.

    "Of course." He confirmed. "They were ordered to be made for you." Galadir paused, then spoke another statement. "Tauriel, I think it would please your caretaker to see you enjoying them. Assuming, of course, that they are suitable?"

    "Yes, they're lovely. I will give my thanks gladly." Tauriel replied. Galadir informed her that he would wait while she changed into her new garb, then he would take her to meet her caretaker. Tauriel dressed carefully, wondering who would ever pay for such garments to be made for her. Everything fit perfectly. The measurements must have been taken from her old clothing. Carrying her father's bow and old garments, she stepped into the hall to meet Galadir. He took the things from her, insisting that he would carry them to her new chambers. He led her through unfamiliar parts of the halls in Mirkwood. She was not aware that these places existed. Finally, they ended in a large, circular room. It was lit by a chandelier of candles, and empty except for herself and her guide.

    "This is where I leave you. I am sure that I will be seeing you soon, mellon." Galadir said softly. He turned on his heel and exited the room, leaving Tauriel alone. On the opposite side of the room, a door opened. Through it stepped the most unlikely of elves. Her king.

    "My Lord," she breathed. "Have I found myself in the wrong location? I was told by one named Galadir that I was to meet my new caregiver here."

    "No." He stated. "You have not. I, in fact, have assumed the responsibility for your wellbeing, Tauriel."


	3. III - A Tale from Six Centuries Prior Pt. 3

   Thranduil had seen Tauriel a few times in her years. He briefly recalled Elhael leaving the Guard for a time to tend to a pregnancy, and Camben speaking once of a daughter who had shown an aptitude for archery. This girl now stood in front of him, clad in the gown he'd ordered be made for her. The emerald tone suited her. It was slightly amusing to watch her surprise. Of course, this surprise was very justified. His own son displayed it as well upon hearing of the new arrangements. Tauriel was small for her age, Thranduil noted. She was short and very thin, even for their kind, but did have some muscle in her upper body. As her father had said, she would make a good archer.

    "My Lord," She said, taken aback. "If it is my place to ask, why?"

    "Do you not wish to have a guardian, Tauriel?" Thranduil asked, unconsciously allowing venom to seep into his voice. Really, he knew that she was not ungrateful, but surprised. But his emotions were now delicate and he did not wish to be questioned. She trembled. Thranduil sighed, and he softened. "I knew your parents. They were fantastic warriors. With the appropriate tempering, you could rise above and beyond their level of skill. To do this, I intend to offer both the service of myself and my son for your training." He spoke as he approached her. "If you do not wish to serve Mirkwood in the Guard, I will support any path you choose."

    Thranduil did not wish to convey his true interest in Tauriel. While her potential was a factor in his decision, it was not the largest. Thranduil had always wanted a daughter. He had heard of Elrond's Arwen, beautiful and gifted, and yearned for one himself. When he spoke with Gilrin, she felt that the kingdom, at the time, required more attention than another child. Only a few moons prior to her death had they made the decision to try for another child. In complete honesty, he would not have made the decision to care for Tauriel had he not been presented with one horrible fact. Upon the inspection of Gilrin's body, it was found that she was with child. Though it pained him that Gilrin had not yet come to him with this information, it was his driving factor in accepting Tauriel.

    "I do not know how to appropriately express my thanks." Tauriel said, interrupting his thoughts.

    "Then do not." Thranduil said. A small smile spread across his lips. "Would you like to meet my son?" He inquired.

    "Yes, of course." Tauriel nodded.

    "Legolas," Thranduil called, not turning from Tauriel. "She wishes to meet you." With his words, the doors behind him opened. Legolas strode in. "A moment, Legolas?" Thranduil requested quietly. Tauriel, taking this cue, turned and walked to the opposite side of the room. Thranduil waited until she was away to begin speaking.

    "This is her?" Legolas asked, surveying the girl.

    "Yes. Do you see potential in her, for an archer?" Thranduil asked of his son.

 -+ **-+-** +-

    Tauriel was beautiful, Legolas decided. Her endless hair fell in a surprising shade of red. He caught a glimpse of her face with its green eyes and pale skin. Legolas then focused on the parts of her that his father requested. She stood very straight, her back arched, and her head turned sideways. It was a hunter's pose, no doubt one that she learned from her father. When she moved, the muscles of her upper body became quite noticeable to Legolas. This girl could make a glorious hunter.

    "She is fair," Legolas murmured to his father.

    "I did not ask you to assess her beauty, Legolas." Thranduil said rather sharply.

    "She would make a fine huntress." Legolas corrected. "Will I train her?" 

    "If you concern yourself with her progress and not her looks, then yes." Thranduil said. "I will go now. You may speak with her, then escort her to her chambers. Do not speak to her of your mother or my wound." Legolas nodded. He watched his father go. He then turned to the girl.

    "May I have your name?" He spoke, startling her.

    "I am Tauriel. You are Legolas, correct?" She questioned. Her voice was quiet, but firm. She spoke with the conviction of someone who was confident in their every word. Legolas felt the urge to keep her speaking, to listen to her as long as he possibly could.

    "Yes. If I may ask, I saw someone carrying your things. A bow was amongst these items. It is yours?' Legolas asked.

    "My father's." She said. Tauriel flushed at her mistake. "Or, rather, mine now, I suppose."

    "It is a fine weapon. I am sure that your skill will serve it justice. Do you wish to pursue the art of fighting?" Legolas asked. She nodded vigorously. "I will be your instructor, then. Walk with me, if you please." He requested, making his way towards the doors. Legolas led Tauriel through the passages that led to the chambers of the royals in Mirkwood. 

    "These are my chambers," Legolas told Tauriel, pointing towards one door as the pair passed it. "I am seldom there, but if you do find that I am inside, your company would be welcome." 

    "Thank you." She said. He couldn't help but notice that her eyes widened slightly when he had spoken. He led her to the set of chambers two doors down from his own. 

    "These chambers are yours. I hope you will find everything satisfactory." He said as he opened the door. Tauriel stepped inside first. Legolas watched from the door as she explored. She appeared to enjoy the room.

    "This is wonderful, my Lord Legolas." She said with a smile, coming back to him. He stiffened at the formality. It sounded wrong, coming from her lips. Choosing the best words he could find, Legolas returned the smile.

    "I am glad you think so, my Lady." He said. She did not appear to enjoy formalities, either. "Good night." He said, stepping outside and closing the door behind him. Legolas then went to find his father.

-+ **-+-** +-

    "Why is she different, Legolas?" Thranduil asked the moment Legolas entered his chambers. Legolas looked as if he'd been slapped.

    "I said she was pleasing for the eye, and nothing more, father. She is not different." He said. Thranduil sighed.

    "You did not express any such desire for any of the other ladies in this kingdom." Thranduil commented. It pained him to think that Legolas, who had completed his growth and was at his prime, was still without a partner.

    "I have no desire for her either. You asked me to assess her appearance. I did." Legolas stated, visibly becoming exasperated.

    "Do you hold no feelings for women?" Thranduil asked. Legolas made an aggravated noise.

    "Finding a partner is not a concern of mine at this time, father. I would rather hunt or read then search for a mate." Legolas replied.

    "Do you want no children?" Thranduil probed.

    "Yes, but in due time! I still have many years for those affairs. Assuming I have no purpose here, aside from answering pointless questions, I shall be going." Legolas said. Thranduil sighed and allowed him to leave. Though Legolas was the greatest joy of his life, he was moderately intolerable in times such as these. 

 


	4. IV - A Tale from Six Centuries Prior Pt. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'd like to begin by thanking all of you for reading my story. It's so rewarding to log on and see new comments, kudos, and reads. Your support means the world to me. That being said: let me know what you think! I appreciate (constructive) criticism as much as praise. I'm attempting to do Tolkien's characters and information about the races the best justice I can. Also, please note that while some things may not be completely accurate, I'm doing a lot of research on the topics I write on. Happy reading! (Also I apologize in advance for the feels.)

    On their wedding day, Gilrin wore a gown of silver and white. A circlet of silver rested above her brow, embellished with gorgeous white stones. Thranduil's mother insisted that the wedding be a grand occasion, one with order. According to her, this required meticulously planned coordinating between the bride and groom. Thranduil thought it ridiculous, but he loved his mother very much and complied. Because of this, Thranduil received a ring of the stone from Gilrin's parents after he gifted her a circlet of the same material. On the morning of their union, Thranduil's mother brought him a handsome robe that was clad in armored plates. He wondered, at the time, why while he wore something that neared battle gear, his bride wore something so innocent and lovely. Nevertheless, Thranduil found himself to thoroughly enjoy the way that the garb fitted his body. When he left his chambers, he felt an emotion deep within him that he had begin to feel on a regular basis: anxiousness.

    If nothing, his wedding was traditional. It commenced with a grand feast. Countless dishes were spread across an endlessly long table. The best wine had been brought from the cellar. Thranduil ate, and smiled at those who came to speak to him. While he heard, he did not comprehend. It was as if the sound of life had been lowered to a mute. As the meals neared their end, this tight ball in his stomach grew larger. The exchanging of the rings would commence very soon. Thranduil, knowing that he might perish from anxiety if he did not take action soon, looked to Gilrin to steady himself. For the entire feast, he had been far too worried to look her in the eye. However, when he finally did, something he never expected happened. When Gilrin locked eyes with his, a sudden spark of warmth erupted throughout his body. Her emerald eyes were soft, and you could see her smile in them. She was so beautiful. And in this moment, Thranduil knew, he really  _knew_ that she was the one that he wanted to hold his heart forever. 

    So Thranduil took her hands, and smiled a new smile. His panic resolved to a elatedness. He could no longer wait to marry her. Thranduil squeezed her hand for reassurance, then stood. Voices that spoke loudly and laughed ceased immediately. All eyes were on the pair. So the couple walked, hand in hand, to the front of the room, their parents following in suit. Thranduil could not hear the blessings they spoke. All of his attention had been captured by Gilrin. In another realization, Thranduil knew that he was completely and totally hers. When the words of his father stopped, he knew it was time. 

    Gilrin smiled up at him. She was radiant. It was a wonder that this world could contain her. He thought these things as he slid her betrothal ring from her finger, and she removed his. Then, it was time for the wedding rings. Thranduil himself had picked the specific design of these. Wedding rings were traditionally gold, but he'd requested that they be coated in a lighter color, a white gold. The rings were cast in the shape of tree branches, which was a design quite fitting for the Prince and Princess of a forest kingdom. When Thranduil finally placed this new ring on to the index finger of his bride's hand, he could not help himself. "Amin mela lle." He spoke, beaming down at her. 

    Gilrin was the absolute embodiment of perfection to him when she replied, "I love you, too." Thranduil was overcome with emotion, knowing that he now had the rest of eternity to spend with her. Thranduil bent down and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her fully on the mouth. He lifted her from the ground, making reaching her easier. The hall around them roared with the sound of applause and well wishes. Thranduil broke the kiss, and held Gilrin tightly in his arms. These noises of joy still were so loud than when he spoke again, only Gilrin could hear him. "Amin mela lle, Amin mela lle, Amin mela lle." He repeated.

    Initially, Thranduil had been very nervous about the finalization of the wedding. This worry led him to seek advice from his father, even. The feast and the blessings and the ring exchange altered all of his views, however. He realized that his worrying was petty and incredibly unnecessary. Now, he felt excited. Thranduil stepped back from Gilrin as to look upon her. "My bride," he whispered, "If you are ready, I wish to make you my wife." 

    "Yes," Gilrin replied quitely with a small smile, "the title 'bridegroom' seems quite unofficial. You are so much more to me, my Thranduil. I have long been ready." Thranduil slipped his hand into hers, and began to lead her from the room. The sounds in the room became thunderous. Gilrin blushed, ducking into his sides. As soon as they exited the room, he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her again. This time, it was with free reign, he could now kiss her as deeply as they pleased. They broke, and Thranduil smiled mischievously. Brisk was not the correct word for his pace. No, Thranduil nearly ran with her to ~~his~~ their chambers.

    This final union was nothing like Thranduil could have ever imagined. Nothing else could ever bring him this amount of pleasure. His father had instructed him to not worry, that the actions would come naturally. As always, his father was right. When they'd reach the chamber, the door closed and they engaged in more passionate kisses. Nearly without thought, they were both completely disrobed by the end of these. This was the first time that Thranduil had seen Gilrin in her entirety. Her name was very appropriate, he thought, as he saw the moonlight cast upon her in front of him. Who else could be the lady crowned with stars? He kissed her again and again. Never could he ever get enough of her. The first time their bodies met completely, Thranduil was engulfed with a fantastic feeling. Gilrin, however, tried to hide a grimace. Thranduil met her more gently the second time, and did so until she felt the exact same feeling he did. 

    After they'd finished, Gilrin lay, curled into Thranduil's side. He stroked her white-blond hair absently. "I love you, my wife." He whispered.

-+ **-+-** +-

    Thranduil shot up from his bed. His heart was racing. Reality hit him, and he crumpled. Tears streamed down his face. As he sobbed, he held on to the smaller version of his own wedding ring, which he wore on his fourth finger. The previous images that had brought him such glorious memories were replaced with much darker onces. Now, instead of remembering the time he'd given her this ring, his mind was plagued with the image of him sliding it off for the last time, as his kind, gentle, and beautiful wife lay dead upon the ground at Mount Gundabad.


	5. V - A Tale from Six Centuries Prior Pt. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to upload this chapter. To compensate, I will upload again this weekend. Thank you for your patience, kudos, and comments!

Tauriel ran her fingers over the various items that hung in the wooden wardrobe in her chambers. Emerald green, gold, and cream colored fabrics bursted outwards from the thing. She was surprised to find that most of the items were of the same (or higher) quality as her current gown. The articles were organized in an obvious pattern: by occasion. On the left side were the most formal and extravagant of the lot. They were embroidered, and encrusted with jewels. Gowns such as the ones she had her eyes upon were meant for the greatest of festivities. These transitioned to the lovely robes of less grandeur, then to common dresses, and lastly, her favorite, outdoors wear.

From the wardrobe, Tauriel had withdrawn a pair of dark boots, a pair of woolen leggings in the same shade, and a hunting dress in the color of the night sky. She itched to pull them on, because wearing them meant that she would be allowed outside of her kingdom. They were left out on a chair as a reminder for Tauriel. These items reminded her that her life would get better, that good things were on their way.

However, these elaborate cloths were not takers of her pain. Each time Tauriel thought of her parents, a heavy weight pressed upon her chest. She knew that no mere luxury could take this sorrow from her. Not the elaborate furniture, nor the new weapons, or the countless books. Initially, she felt surprise upon finding the precious texts. They lined shelves that spanned across one wall were filled with them. One was not on the shelf. It was resting on the center of her bed. Tauriel had lifted it. The title brought confusion. It was her favorite book. It could not be coincidence that this book was given to her. The elvenking must have sought this text for her. It puzzled her that he seemed to be trying so hard to please her.

Tauriel was brushing her fingertips across the spines of the books when she began to feel uneasy. She had suddenly been overcome with the feeling that eyes were watching her. Slowly, she turned. It was Legolas. He was standing beside her bed, and in his hands he held the volume that had been placed upon her covers. 

Upon seeing her turn, Legolas spoke. “I see that you have begun to read this. Is it to your pleasure?” He questioned. 

“Yes, my Lord Legolas,” she replied carefully with measure. “but I feel that you already knew that.” Legolas stiffened visibly. It was obvious to Tauriel that he hadn’t intended for her to find out.

“I was informed that it was your favorite.” He replied.

“Informed?” Tauriel pressed.

“I asked.” Legolas broke. Tauriel smiled softly. 

“Why?” She inquired. Her head inclined to the right ever so slightly.

“I wish to please you, my lady. My father and I strive to make you happy here.” Legolas said. “Speaking of this, I have an offer.” He said. Tauriel raised an eyebrow. “I see that you have located your clothing and your bow. Would you like to put them to use?”

“Of course.” Tauriel answered immediately.

“I will be outside. Come to me once you’ve changed into the hunting garb and gathered your bow. Do not hurry yourself. We have the entire day.” Legolas said. He left her room. Tauriel waited until the door was firmly shut before she stripped her gown away. She donned her new clothing gently, to prevent any ripping. However, Tauriel did this as quickly as possible for two reasons. She did not wish to keep Legolas waiting, but also she did not want to risk his seeing her. Tauriel then grabbed her quiver of arrows and her father’s bow. She opened her door.

-+-+-+-  
Blue suited Tauriel almost as well as green, Legolas decided. It felt strange to see the lady in a guard’s attire when he had became used to the elaborate gowns his father provided to her. However, Tauriel walked in a different way when she wore these clothes and carried her bow. She carried herself with a confidence that he had not seen in her at any other time prior. “Come,” Legolas murmured, “I would like to share with you my forest.”  
-  
One of Legolas’s first memories involved his mother. They were in the woods, and he was stroking a small fawn that had came to him. “My Legolas,” she said softly as she watched him with the animal, “I believe that you have found your forest.”

“Nana [mother]?” He asked in search of her explanation. His mother’s lips pulled upwards at one corner. 

“No single elf views the forest in the same way. My son, we are surrounded by unimaginable beauty. It is not possible to see it all, so we each see a small part in its complete beauty.” She explained. Legolas loved this concept. “My forest is home to the trees. These trees are so mighty, Legolas. They do not age like any other being. They grow until their death. I find that beautiful. Trees continue until death stops them, even if the continuation itself is the cause of their demise. This is my forest. I’m so very glad, aier [little one], that you have found yours.”  
-  
It was clear to Legolas what Tauriel’s forest consisted of. The very moment she stepped outside, her eyes rose upwards. A wonder filled her eyes. Legolas was surprised when she turned to smile at him. “The sky is very beautiful.” She commented. By doing this, she was sharing her forest with him unknowingly. He had later decided that it was the best gift she had ever given him. The sky was a lightening shade of purple. The sun had not yet risen - the stars still held reign in the space above their heads. Legolas turned his head towards the sight of Tauriel’s focus. It was very easy to see her forest in the way she saw it. Glittering in the plum and lavender space were countless specks of bright light. Within Legolas, there was a pressing urge to thank Tauriel, but he could not. It was his turn. 

“Follow me.” He spoke. They set out, walking through the trees together. Tauriel treaded lightly upon the fallen leaves of autumn. She was very graceful, even for one of their kind. Few could walk as soundlessly as she did. It was this quiet that allowed Legolas to fully see his forest. He heard the chirping of songbirds, and looked for the prints of animal paws in the ground. A strange path stretched out across the ground. Legolas could not identify the animal that had left the tracks, and its gait was very irregular, as if it had been staggering. It was a small animal. The prints were small and rather close together. He followed it in curiosity, Tauriel right behind him. Then, a sound pierced the silence. It was a quiet sound, a whimper. Legolas’s eyes shot back to Tauriel. He took out in a dash, going towards the source of the noise. Instinctively, he whipped a knife from it’s sheath. When he found the causer, he exhaled.

On the ground was an elk calf. It was badly wounded. The animal cried out in anguish - it was surely in pain as it lived its final moments. Tauriel dropped to her knees in front of the animal. “Legolas. We must save him.” Tauriel insisted. Her eyes were wide. Even though the creature was young, it was still large.

“My lady, I am not sure that he will live to see healing.” Legolas said sadly.

“We must try, Legolas.” Tauriel repeated. She gathered the animal into her arms. Legolas was surprised. She was very strong for such a small elf. He took the animal from her, and began to run towards the kingdom. Tauriel ran ahead to fetch healers. 

Legolas began to wonder why he had agreed to soil his clothing in efforts to save a dying elk. It had been thrashing in his arms, but had began to stop. He had little time left. Alone, Legolas would have left the calf to die. Tauriel changed this. She had convinced him to save this little animal. When Legolas arrived at his kingdom, two healers and Tauriel were awaiting him at the gates. The healers led them to a room. Legolas deposited the animal on a bed, and the two men began work.   
-  
“He lived.” came a voice from behind him. Legolas had been in the armory, selecting arrows that he thought Tauriel would like. His father stood behind him. “The elk calf.” His father clarified. 

“You heard of him?” Legolas asked, surprised. 

“I hear everything. You must know that by now. I also heard that Tauriel was the one who had him saved. Why is it that you complied?” Thranduil asked.

“I could not leave him.” Legolas lied.

“No, Legolas. You saved the elk for her.” Thranduil said. “We will release the elk the very moment that he is fully healed.”

“Yes, father.” Legolas agreed.

-+-+-+-  
Thranduil sighed. It appeared as if the elk would not be leaving Mirkwood. Thranduil had taken it upon himself to visit the small creature as it healed. This was a mistake. For unknown reasons, it had taken to the elvenking. It adored him as a dog would care for his master. He could not now cast this little calf from his halls without feeling a deep guilt. Thranduil hated surrender, but this small elk had conquered him.   
-  
“You will raise him. Care for him. Train him.” Thranduil told Legolas.

“You have decided to keep the calf?” Legolas questioned.

“I have decided that you will keep the calf. Raise him to be of use, I suppose. It would be a waste to send him away after we have spent such time on him.” Thranduil said. However, he would not keep this vow. Thranduil visited the elk in the stables often. He enjoyed caring for it, though this would not be something he would admit. Thranduil had decided that the elk would be his. He would use this elk as his mount. 

Damn Tauriel. He thought. Only she would bring in a wounded animal, demand he be healed, then allow her king to rashly keep it. She has somehow bested me.


	6. Chapter VI - A Tale from Six Centuries Prior Pt. 6

The majority of Legolas’s time with Tauriel for the next two years involved his father’s elk. Occasionally, when time permitted them, they would set out into the forest together. Legolas had grown to live for this time with her. It was clear that Tauriel had reached her full physical maturity. His first assumptions about her were correct. She had grown taller every day since he first met her. These two years brought to her a huge stunt of growth. Tauriel became tall and lean with muscle, and her face became angular. Never had he seen a more beautiful lady.

 

On one particular day, Legolas and Tauriel had been permitted the time to hunt together. They set out from the halls of their kingdom together. Legolas listened to Tauriel as she described to him the current text she was reading. When she spoke, she conveyed a deep passion. Legolas would even enjoy listening to her speak about the charm of orcs if she spoke about it in this precise way. Tauriel then paused. She had caught his glaze.

 

“Legolas,” she stated, “you are staring. Is everything alright?” Concern took the place of her interest. He chuckled quietly and shook his head.

 

“You imagined it. Perhaps all of this time with the elk has driven you mad. Elk-sickness has taken you, has it not?” Legolas jested. Tauriel sighed but could not hold back a laugh. 

 

“It is said that the elks lure in beautiful, vulnerable young maidens-“ began Legolas in a falsely serious voice.

 

“Beautiful, vulnerable, young maidens?” Tauriel questioned. 

 

“Why would elks want the likes of dwarves to care for them when there are those such as yourself?”

 

“Such as myself.” Tauriel repeated. She raised an eyebrow at Legolas.

 

“Oh, come now, you must be aware of your looks.” Legolas insisted. Tauriel’s cheeks reddened. Legolas retreated. “I am very sorry if I have in some way offended you.” He apologized, feeling slightly ashamed.

 

“No, it is nothing of that matter. My apologies.” Tauriel said quietly. Legolas was confused - why would Tauriel feel the need to apologize for embarrassment? Nevertheless, they continued their trek through the forest.

 

Legolas’s forest was especially beautiful on this evening. It was late twilight. The sun had set, and the moon was illuminating the trees. Blankets of white snow sat on the otherwise bare limbs, taking the place of the green leaves that dominated in the summer. Leaves still coated the ground beneath the fresh layer of the stuff. It was a particularly wet winter - Mirkwood had seen snow every fortnight for the past few moons. It was falling tonight , falling and sticking to everything it managed to touch. Legolas thought it looked exquisite laying atop Tauriel’s red tresses. 

 

If anything, it could be said that Tauriel looked very interesting. Legolas had a particular affinity for pretty things, but his love for things that evoked his attention exceeded it by far. In fact, Tauriel had demanded his curiosity because she was both of these things. Both of these things, and more. 

 

“Legolas.” Tauriel said sharply in a quiet voice, snapping him out of his thoughts. Her eyes were wide with fear. “Look,” she whispered, pointing towards a thicket. Legolas took one step, then another in the direction of the thicket. Before Tauriel could stop him from getting closer, Legolas found what caused her alarm. A spider of enormous size was weaving a web between dead trees and shrubs. It stopped, and turned to see Legolas. At the exact moment that it began barreling towards him, he unsheathed a knife. He barley had time to realize the severity of the situation. The spider was upon him. 

 

He started to blindly move his knife toward its hide. It began to shriek and recoiled from him before he sunk his blade into its side. Legolas stepped back in confusion. Then he saw an arrow fledging sticking from one side. On its opposite side, protruding from the skin was the head. He did not have to turn to know that it was Tauriel standing behind him with her bow drawn. The spider shuddered on the ground, drawing its last breath.

 

“You have killed it.” Legolas remarked, turning to face Tauriel.

 

“Was it not my place to do so?” She asked.

 

“You may have saved my life.” Legolas said. “I did not act quickly enough. You, however, you are perhaps the quickest of even the elves.” Tauriel would not meet his eyes.

 

“What is the thing?” Tauriel asked.

 

“I am not sure,” Legolas said quietly, “however, I know that it is much better dead.”

 

-+ **-+-** +-

“A spider.” Thranduil repeated.

 

“Yes, my Lord.” Galadir confirmed cautiously.

 

“You mean to tell me that my son was almost overcome by a mere _spider_?” Thranduil asked, inflicting his harshest gaze upon his advisor. It was not that he disliked Galadir, more so that intimidation  was the most effective way of extracting information from any subject.

 

“From his tale, the creature was anything but mere.” Galadir said. His face appeared very troubled. Thranduil could sense that the words he held in his mind were burning his tongue, begging to be told. “My lord, I fear that these creatures hold more like to that of Ungoliant than the small pests that scuttle within these halls.” Galadir said all at once, the words pouring from his mouth. They had found their escape from him. Thranduil slid forward on his throne.

 

“This must be banter, Galadir.” Thranduil insisted. “Insignificant chaff.” 

 

“There is a darkness growing within this forest, my Lord Thranduil.” Galadir said.

 

“My son ridded the world of this creature, correct?” Thranduil pressed.

 

“That is another matter I came to you to counsel with, my Lord. It was not your son. It was Tauriel. She saw the beast and killed it with a single arrow. When the body was retrieved for inspection, the guard found her arrow completely through it’s chest. There was strength behind the draw of the bow, and skill behind its aim.” Galadir said.

 

“It appears to me as if the Guard will require an update.” Thranduil said. “New members, more frequent patrols of the forest in search of these things, and perhaps a new leader…” Thranduil sat for a moment, contemplating.

 

“Bring me the girl. I wish to speak with her.” Thranduil requested.

 

“My lord, you cannot intend…” Galadir began.

 

“You are incorrect. I can intend whatever I please. I am the King.” Thranduil said, putting force behind his words. He saw Galadir’s pained expression. He knew that his advisor had grown to care for the girl. 

 

“She is so young.” He whispered. “She cannot understand what she would agree to. Three elves, my lord, three elves who were far more experienced than her lost their lives-“ Galadir pleaded. Thranduil rose up from his throne.

 

“You shall not speak to me of the loss of lives!” Thranduil boomed. His voice shook the hall, occupying every piece of space it could. He descended his throne, approaching Galadir. “Do not think that I do not understand loss - you are indeed mistaken. What do you know of loss? You have no children, and no hopes of having them because you will not marry - you had no siblings and were not close to your mother or father. You have no friends. Do not speak to me of love! You know nothing of it! You never have, and you never will.” He ended with a hiss, bending down to Galadir’s ear. “Go.” Thranduil said. 

 

He watched as Galadir turned on his heel and walked from his throne room. Thranduil waited until he was gone, then retreated to his chambers. There, he allowed himself to feel. His venom accumulated until he snapped in a terrible way. Thranduil knew that his words had hurt Galadir - he had wanted them to. Thranduil wanted someone else to feel the ripping pain that he felt in his chest every day, the pain of being completely alone. 

 

Legolas was all Thranduil had, and he drifted. Legolas grew towards Tauriel each day. He spent more and more time with the girl. Thranduil wanted to contempt her for it, but he could not. He could not hate this girl because Thranduil knew that she suffered in the same manner as he. His hatred would make her life nearly unbearable, so he allowed himself to tolerate her. Though he would never admit it, his soul yearned to care for her and love her as he loved his son. It was this, truly, that balanced out the hated.

 

Thranduil told himself that he would tolerate the girl as long as he had his son.

 

As long as he had his son.

Aslongashehadhisson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank each and every one of you lovlies for reading. I would greatly appreciate it if each of you left some feedback so that I could better tailor the story to your likings. If you wish to help, please copy and paste the following into the comments and complete with your answers:  
> Favorite chapter:  
> Least favorite chapter:  
> POV you wish to see more of:  
> POV you wish to see less of:  
> Timeline so far - yay or nay:  
> Any additional comments:  
> Thank you in advance!


	7. Chapter VIII - A Tale from Six Centuries Prior Pt. 7

Tauriel’s days went something like this: She would eat breakfast, then care for the elk until it was time for the midday meal. After she ate, Tauriel was to report to the weaponry. She learned from the older smiths, who taught her that the most beautiful of arms could be created from the most unexceptional materials. In addition to this, she also learned that the swords and arrows that gleamed the brightest also cut the deepest. She supposed that people were something like that. The prettiest ones often could inflicted the most damage. 

 

She had not slept for many nights. Tauriel had been devouring her books by the light of the moon, sitting outside. When the sun rose, she gathered herself and returned inside the kingdom. One morning, after rising from her position against the wall, she noticed how radiantly the rising sun shone upon her home. Shivers trailed down her spine. For a moment, Tauriel stood, appreciating this spectacular view. She found it rather amusing how magnificent nature was without trying. Brooks, stones, trees, mountains, and seas were all part of things necessary for life, but within their mundane functions, they became wondrous. The sun did not rise so that she, Tauriel, would look upon it with a childlike delight. No, the sun rose because it was its place to do so. By performing the job assigned, the sun could become what it was.

 

Tauriel allowed these thoughts to roll about in her mind as she went in search of food. Tauriel was not particularly hungry, but she had a feeling that the day would be a long one. Energy would be something she needed. In her chambers, she gathered a handful of berries from a bowl that sat upon her bedside table. After eating the berries, she slipped on her clothing for the stable. Tauriel slipped out her door and into the halls. She started to walk towards the direction of the stables, but stopped. Loud voices came from the King’s chambers.

 

Tauriel assured herself that it was probably best if she listened in, for what if there was an intruder? While she knew very well that this was highly unlikely, she required a consolation to herself for eavesdropping. As quietly as she could, she crept up to the King’s wall, pressing her back to the walls. She immediately recognized the two voices coming from the room: Thranduil and Legolas. This is what she heard:

 

“-Gone! There is talk, father. Do you know what is said? Do you know why it is said that he left?” It was Legolas, his voice exasperated and pleading.

 

“Legolas, servants come and go. You must know this! Perhaps he has wanted to seek another life, you know naught of his wishes!” Thranduil said. There was an audible attempt for calm that was cracking with each passing moment.

 

“Are you suggesting you do?” Came Legolas’s harsh reply. “Father, they are saying that he left because of _you._ Galadir was your most faithful servant, and it is said that you sent him away. Do you deny this?”

 

Thranduil sighed. “I cannnot.” There was a moment of silence before words pierced the air once more.

 

“Father, it is said that he left after an argument with you. About Tauriel.” Legolas pressed. Thranduil gave no reply. Legolas inhaled sharply. “I cannot allow myself to believe all I have heard. Surely you did not wish to give her to the Guard.” 

 

Tauriel pressed the back of her hand into her mouth to prevent herself from making any noise and revealing her position. “I am not sure of my exact wishes, Legolas. I will not speak to you false things. Hear this from me, son. Do you not see her promise? If there is a growing evil and it is in her ability to prevent this evil from spreading, it is her duty to this kingdom to do so.” Thranduil said slowly. “She could be wonderful.”

 

Legolas snarled in disgust. “The growing evil must be in your heart, father, if you believe that the death of the spider in the forest is worth more than her life. You yourself should know as well as I do the dangers of the guard. Do you wish that fate upon her?” 

 

“What has occurred to me, Legolas, is that you seem to value her highly.” Thranduil commented.

 

“Yes, what of it?” Legolas snapped. “Of course I care for her! I have spent the past few years of my life in her company.”

 

“If you ever become King, I hope that you have put sentiment behind you.” Was all that Thranduil replied.

 

“You had sentiment in you, father. You loved mother. Do not tell me that I cannot love another.” Legolas said. 

 

When Tauriel heard the boots approaching the door, it was far too late to dart from his sight. Tauriel knew she could not run. She braced herself, standing a piece down the hallway. Legolas kept his eyes down as he blamed the door behind him. He looked up, and his eyes connected with hers. 

 

“You heard.” Legolas said simply. It was not a question.

 

“Yes.” Tauriel whispered, keeping her eyes down.

 

“How much of it?” He questioned, coming very close to her.

 

“Galadir is gone, mainly at my fault.” Tauriel answered.

 

“That is incorrect, but before I elaborate, you also heard more, I assume.” Legolas continued. “The rest, I would be willing to bet.” Tauriel nodded. He sighed, and pushed a hand through his long hair.

 

“I do not know what to say.” Legolas said honestly. Tauriel looked up at him and met his eyes.

 

“You care for me?” Tauriel asked. She searched Legolas’s eyes for an answer. He looked down at his feet and took a breath.

 

“I do.” Legolas said. “You are fair. You are wise. You are brave - you saved my life.” 

 

“Legolas,” Tauriel breathed, drawing all of her courage, “I must ask, what type of care do you carry?”

 

“I do not know.” He whispered. “With time, it will become clear. Perhaps you will also grow to care for me, as well.” 

 

Hugging was not at all a regular custom among elves, but Tauriel felt completely natural as Legolas drew her into his hard chest. She felt his cool lips brush her forehead as he held her.

 

-+ **-+-** +-

Thranduil walked to his window after Legolas exited. He sighed. Thranduil felt so very tired even though he had been sleeping far more than he used to. He could not hide from his throne forever. So he lifted his crown from its resting place and slid it into position onto his head. Thranduil stepped into the hallway. Thranduil raised an eyebrow upon seeing Tauriel in the arms of his son, his lips upon her head.

 

“I believe you have an elk to attend to.” Thranduil said as he passed the pair. He heard them jump in surprise. Legolas attempted to say something, but Thranduil was already gone.


	8. VIII - A Tale from Six Centuries Prior Pt. 8

Thranduil narrowed his eyes down at the elf standing before him. “Do you joke?” He questioned.

“No.” Tauriel said. “I come to you in complete seriousness.” 

Thranduil envied Tauriel. When Tauriel spoke even the simplest of statements, she communicated them with such a sincerity and confidence. This girl was completely fearless, he decided, looking down upon her. Perhaps she should fear her foolishness.

“Legolas will be upset.” Thranduil mentioned casually. He watched the girl carefully to gauge her reaction.

“I- I am aware.” She said with a sad little sigh. “However, I cannot let that deter me. If I can serve you, it is my pleasure to do so.”

“How dutiful of you. A perfect little subject. Tell me, Tauriel, why do you do this?” Thranduil questioned. He saw her surprised expression. “Oh, you cannot expect me to believe that you are doing this by pure desire, can you?” He asked. “The truth. Only but a lie will bring repercussion to you.” 

“My Lord, I am very grateful for what you have done for me. You have provided me with a home and many opportunities, and it was your goodness that drove you to do so. Everyone seems to believe that my talent lies with the wielding of arms. If I am most useful with this trade, then it is what I will provide to you.” Tauriel said, keeping her eyes at his feet.

“I did not expect you to give yourself to the kingdom like this. Very diplomatic. Very queenly, I must say.” Thranduil said. Tauriel shot up.

“My Lord, I-“ She began desperately, but he held up a hand.

“I saw you with Legolas. He cares for you deeply. However, I do not know if it is the care that would drive him to desire your flesh. I must inform you, Tauriel, that being a princess and a queen is not what you would imagine. If that is your driving factor towards my son, I would advise you against it strongly.” Thranduil said. Tauriel opened her mouth to speak. Thranduil continued. “But we will not speak of it any longer. If you truly wish to join the guard, you have my blessing.” The elvenking watched the girl before him steady herself before speaking.

“I thank you, my Lord.” She said quietly. “I will go to tend to your elk now, if your business with me is done.” Thranduil felt something in himself stir. He feared he had been too harsh on her. Thranduil descended the steps from his throne. 

“Will you accompany me for a walk?” The king requested. 

“Of course, my Lord.” Tauriel replied. She always complied to everything. Actions like these made it hard to dislike her. Thranduil walked at her side, leading her from the throne room. He set out in the direction of the stables.

“Would you like to know why I kept the elk?” Thranduil asked. Tauriel nodded. “When I was informed by my advisors of the elk, they suggested that I release it the moment it had recovered. I had agreed and alerted the healers of this. Then, one day, I saw you by it. You appeared to care for it, as if this creature with such a short life mattered so much. However, I began to watch you care for the elk. I watched how it responded to you, how it began to love you. I realized that it would be cruel to pry the little thing from you, which you had grown to love. It would also be cruel to the elk, who now looks to you as a child would look to its mother.”

“I was told I was raising it to be your mount, my Lord.” Tauriel said.

“That was the best excuse I could muster. Initially, I did not intend to take it as my mount. However, you have changed that. I began to visit the elk. I wanted to see the elk through your eyes. Over time, I did. I now have developed a fondness for the thing. The excuse is no longer an excuse.” Thranduil said. At this point, they had reach the stables. “I will leave you here.” Thranduil told the girl. As she stepped towards the door, he could not help himself. In this moment of helplessness, he reach out for her arm, stopping her. Very quietly, he pleaded to her, “I beg you, whatever you do, you must not hurt my son.” At first, he thought that she had missed his words, but with a glance over his shoulder, he saw the girl, leaning against the stable doors with a hand clasped over her mouth. Her face was contorted with hurt. More than anything, Thranduil wished to turn back to her, to apologize, to make this better for her. He could not.

So Thranduil walked away, breathing deeply to maintain his composure. He thought of the crushing pain that his love had brought him. How could he allow his son to experience the same? Still to this day, he felt fire in every breath he took, and a stabbing pain in each voice he heard that was not _hers._ No, he could not allow Legolas to love like he had. Perhaps he should have not pressed his son towards a suitor. Tauriel was the only one his son had expressed an even remote interest in. The king could not fathom why. His son had been presented with many girls, all of high stature. They were pretty things, all with fair faces and fertile bodies. Why did he reject them all?

At the time, Thranduil had been very frustrated. But at this exact moment, he had a realization. Legolas was very gentle of heart. While the world around him battered him, and he appeared as cold and tempered as the finest sword, he carried a softness within himself that was so rarely reflected. Legolas did not want to be hurt by love. Perhaps his son kept his care locked because he knew what giving it freely could do. However, if the king was correct in his assumptions, one thing became true:

Legolas trusted Tauriel with his heart. Thranduil knew that Tauriel suffered from the loss of her parents. For many moons after their passing, he could sometimes hear her sobbing through the night. Also, he knew that those who had the ones they loved ripped from them did not actively seek love. When love came to them, it was not their seeking that brought it, but rather chance. Legolas and Tauriel were not seekers of love, but somehow, they had found it.

 

-+ **-+-** +-

There were murmurs among the Guard the next day. Whenever Legolas approached to better hear them, they faded into silence. Information was being kept from him. He was displeased. Legolas was not an official member of the Guard, but he often traveled with them. Surely he could work the secret from one of the members. However, upon seeing the assembling Guard, he knew.

Beside the Captain stood another elf. The Captain was quite large. From what his father had told him, the Captain had lived many more years than most of the elves in the halls. He had grown to an impressive height, even for an elf, and he could move his lean, muscled body in impossible ways. However, the girl beside him, who was much shorter than he, appeared as the tallest in the room. How could Tauriel have gotten in to this? He watched her as she spoke to the Guard. She told them of the spider she killed, yet not one word of her speech was self-praise. Legolas felt a pain in his chest. He could not let Tauriel stand with the Guard, to put her life at risk. When her speech was finished, the ranks broke. Legolas strode to the Captain.

“Amathon,” Legolas said as he came close to him. Amathon turned, and smiled at Legolas. 

“The girl is as bright as her hair, is she not?” Amathon asked with a smile. “She will make a good leader.”

“Leader?” Legolas asked, nearly choking on the word.

 “Oh, of course. Your father came to me. He told me that she came to him, requesting membership. Not only did he permit her entrance, he gave her his blessing. She will rise among the ranks quickly.” Amathon said.

“She may die.” Legolas insisted.

“Why do you worry for her? She saved your life, if the stories I have heard are correct. If they are of truth, I must say that you should fear for your life more than hers.” 

-

“Tauriel, you must not do this.” Legolas pleaded upon seeing her. 

“Why? Do I not have my free will?” She asked.

“You do, of course, but,” Legolas began.

“If I have my free will, does it not permit me to do what I wish?” Tauriel asked gently.

“Tauriel, you must understand, there is danger.”

“What of the danger? It is one that I aim to eliminate. If I meet my death trying, then it was a noble death.” 

“What does nobility matter? Your life is worth much more than nobility.” Legolas pleaded. Tauriel shook her head sadly.

“You are mistaken. The worth of my life is what I make it. I wish my life to be one spent ensuring the safety of the others. My parents lived and died for the same purpose. I wish to continue out their mission.” Tauriel said. She was so determined. It hurt Legolas.

“I cannot take this from you, Tauriel. But please know that if you take an arrow, I will be hit as well.” Legolas said, resigned.


	9. Chapter IX - A Tale from Six Centuries Prior Pt. 9

Some days were better than others for Tauriel. All were nearly identical in routine, only her mindset differed. 

It was very easy for her to appear stoic and indifferent. When she escaped feeling, she was most productive. It became harder and harder to think with each passing day, so it was easiest to cease doing it at all. If she began to think of her parents, she would stop herself and push all of her focus at training. If she began to think of Legolas, to really _think_ of him, Tauriel would just swing her swords harder. Others took notice. Once, she overheard Amathon speaking with Thranduil.

“Tauriel, this girl, she is unbelievable. When she shoots, I wonder if she was born with this ability, as we are born with the abilities to breathe and take food. When she fights with her swords, they are not weapons. They are merely extensions of her arms. If I could find how she does it, we could create fighters unlike any others.”

 _How simple it is, though,_ Tauriel thought, _I serve my purpose with as few distractions as possible. These other members have partners, children, hobbies. Preoccupations that consume their minds._

She took each rising rank without batting an eye. However, she was capable of these things only on her good days. There were others, unfortunately. The suffering and the working concentrated themselves to specific times and never were allowed to overlap. However, this meant that Tauriel spent some days unable to even move. 

Members of the guard spoke frequently and freely of her parents. Not once did it occur to them that hearing some of the things wounded her so deeply. Tauriel wondered how widespread the knowledge of the manner of their death was. She couldn’t imagine it being very far, because one of the most often said things to her was, “You are just like your father, you know. He was always flinging himself into the danger, though I’m sure that’s not an enviable habit for your safety.”

Words like these she smiled politely to when heard, then robbed her of her sleep for many of their following nights. Only two did not speak these wounding words, and they were her saviors, Thranduil and Legolas. Actually, they discouraged that kind of talk and abruptly changed the topic. They were golden.

-

One morning came with an immediate heaviness. Tauriel had slept in her bed the previous night, feeling ill in the mind. She felt as if nothing could rouse her from her chambers. Nothing, except one unanticipated thought.

_You are allowing grief to beat you._

Tauriel laughed incredulously. She, who had made it her life to become a fearless warrior was being destroyed by her own mind. _Pathetic. How could you have allowed this to happen?_ Tauriel thought as she climbed from her bed. _If you are going to do something about it, you must beat it._ Tauriel reach for her weapons, but stopped herself. _Going to practice is not conquering it. In fact, it is being conquered. When you practice, you run from it. You must run at it._ And she knew where she had to go.

It was a path she had avoided taking for the longest time, but now she walked it with a fierce determination. She breezed through the pathways, headed straight for her destination. When she arrived, she yanked her sinking heart back up in her chest and threw open the door and stepped inside.

Her breath caught in her throat. Nothing had changed since the last time she had seen this place. Tauriel grasped something for support. She inhaled harshly when looking down to see what her hand had touched.

It was the harp. 

Memories flooded back to Tauriel of her mother relentlessly trying to teach her music. Tauriel took a raspy breath. She looked, and saw her mother, with her kind eyes, smiling up at her as she gently plucked the strings of the great instrument. Tauriel blinked. Her mother was gone. She sank to the floor, and tears poured from her eyes.

_It beat you._

“You cannot let it beat you,” a voice whispered softly into her ear. 

-+ **-+-** +-

Tauriel, with her red eyes and wet cheeks had looked the best she had in a year. Since taking membership in the Guard, she had deteriorated each day. It consumed her, and she became less and less of herself with each passing moment. Tauriel had fallen into a rut that had transformed her greatly. She no longer accompanied Legolas into the forest, no longer came to him to speak. More than anything, he wished to understand her reasoning. So seeing her now, displaying anything but a set face, was the best sight Legolas could see.

“I saw you hurting,” he whispered as carefully as he could, “I saw this sadness taking you. You are strong, Tauriel, and I know that you can overcome anything. I wish I would have reached to you. I am so deeply sorry that you have endured this alone. I have always been here, Tauriel. I still am, and I will be until you order me away.” Tauriel looked up at him with her eyes of emerald, and it pierced him. “Please, let me help you.” He whispered.

She slid her hand down from the thing, the harp, she grasped. “My mother played this very often.” Tauriel managed. She sighed, and a stream of tears fell from her eyes. “I have been running for so long, Legolas. But it has been in the wrong direction.” Her eyes closed, and fresh drops cascaded down her lovely face.

“I feel that you came running back far too quickly.” Legolas said with a small smile. “Perhaps it would be best if you began with a brisk walk.” Tauriel nodded. “Will you come with me?” Legolas asked, gazing down at her.

“Yes.” Tauriel whispered. She dried her eyes, and moved to stand. Legolas took her hands and helped her up gently. 

“Keep your head down as we walk, and no one will notice.” He said gently, moving to the door. She complied, bowing her head as they left her previous home.

“How did you find me?” Tauriel asked quietly from beside him. 

“I was on my way to the armory to see a new sword that has been recovered. I saw you nearly running towards your parents home. There was not a good outcome I could imagine. My assistance may have been of use, so I decided to follow you.” Legolas replied. He did not add that he had been watching her closely for the past few moons, seeing her condition worsen.

“Where are we going?” Tauriel asked.

“My chambers, if that is agreeable. It is the most private place I can think of. Of course, only if it is agreeable with you.” Legolas said.

“Yes, of course.” She replied. They spent the rest of their walk in silence. When they reach his chambers, Legolas glanced around before entering with her.

Legolas sat down in a chair, and gestured for Tauriel to sit as well. She moved to be seated, but then stopped. Tauriel scooted the chair much closer to his, then sat. A rush went through his body. Legolas chided himself. He could not think that she desired him for anything other than comfort. However, every single piece of him was very aware of her presence, so near to him that their legs were touching.

“Thank you.” Tauriel said in a clearer voice. Her eyes were clear.

“Do you wish to speak about them?” Legolas offered. Tauriel shook her head.

“Not yet. But in due time, when I am ready,” She said, pausing, “yes.” Legolas nodded. He kept reminding himself over and over that she was naught but a friend. He was so lost in thought that he almost missed her words.

“Legolas, I am very sorry.” She said.

“Why do you give me your apologies? There is nothing that you have to be sorry for.” Legolas said in confusion.

“You made your feelings clear to me, and I have hidden mine so fiercely and withdrawn into myself.” Tauriel said. “I have wronged you. You left your heart out in the open while mine stayed sheltered. I do not deserve your care. It would be best for your heart if you did not give it yet.” 

Legolas laughed. “You know that care does not come and go so easily. It is not a choice, Tauriel.” She looked up to him. “Even if it was my choice, I would still choose to care for you.”

“You cannot mean that.” Tauriel said.

“I do.” He said. She put her hand on his forearm, and grasped tightly.

“I know that my behavior has suggested everything but this, but I think that I might, as well.” Tauriel whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all so very much for your lovely comments. I have a few notes to make you aware of. First, this is the last chapter for the Tale from Six Centuries Prior piece of the story. It is shorter than previous chapters for this reason - I am working hard on the next following one. The next chapter will start the second part of the story. I would love to hear comments on this first part to help me better create the next. I have been taking into account the requests I have gotten, and will continue to do so as long as I receive it. Additionally, it's a bit of a funny story, but you all, my lovely archive readers, were not the first to read this chapter. Instead, an online professor received a copy instead of an essay that was due.


	10. X - The Arrow's Mark Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Arrow's Mark Timing: This chapter is set around the time of the middle of the Hobbit novel/during the Desolation of Smaug movie. The following chapters will continue upon this timeline, and any large jumps will be clearly stated.   
> My note to readers: Thank you so much for reading and loving my work. It makes me so happy to see your replies. I apologize for the long break between these two parts, but I worked very hard to assure that this chapter would be written as perfectly as possible. Thank you so much for these nearly 1000 reads.

The sun was setting on Mirkwood. Tauriel, in her most recent report, had told Thranduil that her scouts had found and destroyed multiple spider nests, yet they still crawled everywhere. He wondered what the fate of Mirkwood would be if she had not assumed the position of Captain of the guard. Thranduil did not venture far into the forest, but even stepping outside the palace it was very easy to see the deterioration of his world. It sickened him greatly.

Really, everything had begun to. Nearly all events Thranduil heard of were sending Middle Earth deeper into this spiral of destruction. However, one thing in particular disturbed him above all else. The dwarf Thorin. Well, rather, Thorin’s mission. Thranduil could not believe the timeframe the dwarf had chosen to reclaim a kingdom. Of course, it was beyond the dwarf to chose a more peaceful time to stir things best left untouched.

The spiders, the orcs, and worst of all, the dwarves had became the bane of Thranduil’s time. And, just like that, another problem found its way onto Thranduil’s growing list.

“What is it you need, Legolas?” Thranduil asked with a sigh as his son approached him. It seemed that now not even his balcony could bring him privacy. However, he would not turn his son away. He glanced over his shoulder to see his son, and felt a heaviness lay upon his heart. Legolas had grown into a magnificent warrior. It was a shame, really. Battle would surely plague Middle Earth in time, and it seemed as if Legolas would have a position in it.

“Tauriel. Father, she has gone.” Legolas said.

“Gone?” Thranduil questioned. He forced himself to remain stoic, but a small panic had risen in his chest.

“Unfortunately so, yes. She is in pursuit of the dwarves.” Legolas said.

“She heard my order, Legolas. No one was to enter or exit this kingdom. She disobeyed. I will not have her think that friendship with the lordling grants her superiority above others.” Thranduil said. So many were lawless. Did they not realize that utter chaos is the opposite of order? Thranduil could hardly bear all of his other dilemas, but this was far too much.

“She did not leave to disobey. She left to help. Tauriel sees it as her purpose to aid them.” Legolas insisted.

“Her purpose? Her purpose, Legolas, is to serve her people.”

“Perhaps,” Legolas said, in a lower tone, “she thought she moved to do just that.” Thranduil spun on his heel to face Legolas.

“Do you remember, nearly six centuries ago, when she sought to join the Guard?” Thranduil asked. “You begged for my pardon for her. You did not want to see her at risk. You then allowed her to follow her own path, even though it was obvious it pained you to be apart from her. Legolas, do you ever think that she might not love you as you love her? Tauriel ran straight to danger, knowing you would follow. She does not care about your safety, or your feelings. You would do well to remember that, Legolas.” 

“Who said I loved her?” Legolas asked quietly. He was visibly hurt by his father’s harsh words.

“You did. Last night. I heard you.” Thranduil said.

-+ **-+-** +-

-The Previous Night-

Legolas sat beside Tauriel, watching out over the river. 

“It is such a dark time we live in, Legolas.” She said sadly, with a small sigh. Legolas wanted to assure her that it was not, but it would not be a truth, and he did not enjoy lying. Instead, he said nothing. “You saw the spiders. Fought them. I am sure that you also realize how great the issue is becoming.” She insisted. It seemed that she was demanding a reply.

“Yes. Darkness grows nearer with each passing moment.” Legolas agreed.

“What will we do?” Tauriel said. She seemed near tears. Legolas took her hand, attempting in every way possible to pacify her.

“It is simple. My father will bar the kingdom.” Legolas said. She jerked her hand back in horror. “What is it?” He asked in worry.

“You cannot mean that.” She said. “Surely, he would not do such a thing.”

“Why would he not? Our people can wait out the evil, let it batter at our gates until it dies out. They will wither. We will not.” Legolas said. Tauriel appeared horrified.

“And leave the rest to defend themselves?” Tauriel cried.

“They would die, regardlessly.” Legolas attempted.

“You are becoming your father.” Tauriel whispered. “For all that you or I know, we could be the difference between their salvation and their demise.”

“Perhaps.” Said Legolas. It was a very safe word, a good one to use in such a fragile time.

“Even if your father chooses to be, I cannot be idle, Legolas.” She said.

“Tauriel, this is not your fight.” Legolas pleaded.

“It is my duty, Legolas.” She said. A tear spilled down one cheek.

“Will you go?” He asked.

“Perhaps.” She replied. He chuckled very quietly to himself, though he knew it was out of place. She had used his own word against him. Tauriel shot him a strange look - she’d heard. Little did she know that in his mind, he was shrieking. 

“I will not ever be the one to stand between you and your desires, Tauriel. I am sure that you have learned this throughout our years together.If death is your wish, if nothing will sway you from this self destruction which you wish upon yourself, go with the knowledge in your heart that you were not unwanted - you have reasons to live. If you live with the thought that dying for something is the only thing for you, for your life, you are incorrect. You were loved, Tauriel. You had my heart all along.” Legolas said. With that, he would hear no more, and dismissed himself.

-

“I must go after her.” Legolas insisted.

“Your efforts may be in vain.” Thranduil warned.

“If there is even the slightest chance that they are not, it is all the reason to go.”

“I will alert the Guards that your passing is allowed.” Thranduil said.

“You mean this?” Legolas asked.

“Yes.” His father said.

“I owe you every thanks, Father.” Legolas said, exhaling.

“Take all of the supplies you may need.” His father replied without emotion.

“Again, my thanks are with you, Father.” Legolas said. He turned to go, but his father halted him.

“Legolas, one thing. I know that you remember, but perhaps I should refresh your memory on one thing. Our healers have no medicines for the broken heart.” Thranduil said.

Legolas paused in his steps, then started off again. He stopped once more at the door.

“Father, your generosity is appreciated. I must inform you, I do not go to claim her heart. I go to save her life. Her safety is more than my feelings for her.” Legolas said, not turning to his father. “That is all. I will be on my way shortly.”

 

-+ **-+-** +-

“My Lord,” said Galadir, “I have come to present you with a finding of mine.” 

“Yes?” Asked Thranduil.

“I took your order for the new weapons to the forge, as you asked.”

“Good. What of it?” Thranduil asked.

“Well, my Lord, I spoke with a foreman briefly. Were you aware that your son…” Galadir said, halting in the middle of his words.

“That my son what, Galadir. Speak.” Thranduil demanded, leaning forward on his throne.

“A few years ago, your son, he had a family ring cast. Small in size, for a female wearer.” Galadir said. Thranduil stopped breathing for a moment. “Your son claimed it three moons ago. They believe it is in his intent to use it in the near future, my Lord.” 

 


	11. XI - The Arrow's Mark Pt. 2

Not once in her life had Tauriel ventured far from Mirkwood. She had never been so far from her home than she was now. Worst of all, she was alone. Tauriel knew her direction, but the path was not easy. To reach the Lonely Mountain, she had to trek through the forest. On horseback, it would have been an easy journey. However, she left immediately following her brief conversation with Legolas. Though she was known in the stables, she did not want to risk being caught and questioned. Tauriel had left with naught but the quiver on her back and the bow in her hands. It was truly a foolish move, but how many good decisions are made when fleeing one’s home in a flood of tears?

Tauriel’s heart broke for the dwarves, for the ruin that would come to the Lonely Mountain, for herself, and for Legolas. _Perhaps_ , she thought, _this will be my last journey_. A wave of sadness rushed at her. _No,_ she chided herself, _this is not the time for tears._

Though her legs did not ache and she did not grow short of breath, her mission had made her weary. _Strange, I begin to even imagine strange noises,_ she thought with a little laugh. A louder noise from behind her, the crunching of leaves, cut her laughter quickly. In an instant, an arrow was notched in her bow, and she was prepared to shoot. 

“Show yourself.” She demanded to the shadows. The offender stepped from the bushes. “Legolas?” Tauriel asked in alarm. Legolas lead a horse and carried his own weapons. “Why have you come?” 

“To bring you home.” Legolas said. “Come, ride with me, we can return.” Tauriel shook her head sadly.

“I am not sure you understand, Legolas. I cannot return. My duty, it lies with the dwarves.”

“You are sure?” Legolas asked.

“I am.” Tauriel replied. She watched Legolas carefully. He drew a deep breath.

“I will accompany you. I am sure an extra bow and set of daggers would be of aid.” Legolas said.

“Your father. He will not allow this.” Tauriel insisted.

“My father,” Legolas said, “has no matter in this.” He led his horse forward. The magnificent beast was enormous and a beautiful white. At its sides hung bags - presumably filled with supplies. “Come.” He said. Legolas mounted his horse, and offered his hand down to Tauriel.

“You do this for me, why?” Tauriel asked. She was very apprehensive.

“You already know.” He replied quietly. “Please, come.” Legolas said. Tauriel took his hand and allowed him to pull her up on the horse behind him.

-+ **-+-** +-

Thranduil placed a hand on his forehead. “Please humor me. I cannot handle another issue at this time.” He said, crumpling in on himself.

“It would be a lie, my Lord.” Galadir said, looking down.

“Why did he not seek out my word on this?” Thranduil shouted. “I am his father!” 

“My Lord, perhaps he feared what you would say.” 

“He did not know what I would have said!” 

“Legolas may have. He knows you do not approve of her. I must ask you, as your advisor and friend, why is it that you feel this way?” Galadir asked. Thranduil pushed a strand of hair from his face.

“I cannot,” said Thranduil shakily, “see him hurt. When you hold love in your heart for another, you put them in the greatest position to harm you.” He desperately tried to remain stable. Galadir softened, and began to speak softly. 

“Tauriel has a very good heart. She would not see him heart, my Lord.” Galadir said.

“You are incorrect - she has already inflicted damage upon him.” Thranduil replied.

-

Thranduil retired early that day. His mind had been screaming ever since his talk with Galadir. What did his son know of marriage? Legolas knew only what he had been taught by his father. So why would he turn from him when finally considering it? 

It would be very easy to object to the marriage. Thranduil could claim infertility, lack of noble blood, or nearly anything of the girl. No one could dare deny him, no one but his son. Unfortunately, that was the only voice that mattered in this situation. Thranduil could not stop Legolas from pledging himself to Tauriel. However, if he truly wished it, he could sway the young elves from this decision. He would have a year.

 _Yes,_ Thranduil thought, _surely the thoughts of Legolas can be changed._ His eyes dropped to his right hand. Thranduil eyed the two identical rings, and slid off the smaller of the two. When he blinked, he saw it on Tauriel’s hand. Thranduil quickly jerked his eyes open. He pushed the ring back on to his fourth finger, and held it there. He closed his eyes again.

-

Gilrin stood with Tauriel. With a brush, Gilrin gently combed the fiery hair of the younger elf. 

“Are you nervous?” She asked, laying the brush aside. Gilrin began to braid Tauriel’s hair very intricately. Tauriel’s cheeks reddened. 

“That could be said, yes. I am very nervous.” Tauriel admitted. Gilrin smiled. 

“Do not be. I remember the nervousness of Thranduil on the day of our wedding. You will enjoy yourself much more if you are calm. As you requested, it is to be a small affair. Few will be in attendance, only those that you requested.” Gilrin reassured Tauriel. She stepped back to examine her work. “Yes, I think that this shall do.”

Tauriel stood, and turned to Gilrin. “Thank you very much. I am sure it is very beautiful.” She looked to her wardrobe, where she knew her gown resided. “I am ready.” She said. Gilrin crossed the room, and brought the dress from the wardrobe

“Come, I shall help you dress.” Gilrin insisted.

 

Tauriel admired herself in a mirror. “I do not look like myself.” She said breathlessly, eyeing her gown of a light champagne color. Gilrin simply shook her head. Tauriel, along with Gilrin, made her way to the grand hall, on her way to marry his son.

 

Gilrin stared up into her husband’s eyes. “They are a beautiful couple.” She said with a smile. “It saddens me to know that I will not see that day.” She placed her hand on his cheek. “Tauriel is a lovely girl. I have watched her. She is gentle. She values others so much more than she values herself. She is a rarity. Legolas is fortunate to have her love.”

Thranduil opened his mouth, but he could not speak. 

“You will not see me at the feast.” Gilrin said, perhaps a little sadly, “But I will be in attendance.” She slid her hand down. Thranduil wanted to beg her to stay. “We will meet again, in another day, in another time. Until then, please know that I still hold your heart. Wake now, my husband.” Gilrin said. Thranduil obeyed, with wet cheeks and shallow breaths.


	12. XII - The Arrow's Mark Pt. 3

The ring weighed heavily in Legolas’s pocket. He could feel it, just inside his shirt, pressing against his breast. Before he left the halls of Mirkwood, Legolas removed it from its’ resting place. He held it, and, like a prayer, thought let me find her safe, and if it is meant to be, let her have this.   
He had the ring modeled after his mother’s. It cost him a large sum to keep the smith quiet. Surely talk of a royal ring would stir great talk. Now, with him absent from the halls, how far would his payment stretch? It did not matter as much as he believed it to, most likely. The night he had made his way to the forge, he wanted so badly to go to his father. To seek his counsel. To receive his approval. So why hadn’t he? Mainly, Legolas worried that he would face the opposite of what he desired from his father. His father believed Tauriel did not love him, and in truthfulness, it was a chance that Legolas could not prove this to father. Most days, he could not convince himself. Persistence - that’s what drove Legolas to have the ring made. Tauriel was not vocal, she spoke rarely. In the 600 years Legolas had known Tauriel, though, she had expressed sentiment. Could that sentiment, Legolas wondered, be as intense as his? Questions such as these reeled through his mind as he placed his order to the smith. He had requested the ring made years ago, and gained the nerve to retrieve it only 3 moons prior to this time.  
For the time being, Legolas focused on Tauriel, who sat behind him. He quite enjoyed her closeness, though he could stand to be much nearer.   
“Your plan, what is it?” Legolas asked. Tauriel leaned forward, perhaps so her voice would not be so taken by the wind.  
“Find the party.” Tauriel stated simply. “Heal the wounded dwarf. He would die if he was not assisted.” She paused. “Their mission is not a good one. Lives will be lost, I am sure of it. I only hope that our presence will lessen the blow.” Tauriel said softly. He pulled the reins on the horse.  
“A large agenda. We should make camp, wait for dawn before preceding on.” Legolas said. He raised his eyes to the heavens, admiring the stars. “I cannot sense our distance from our home. Darkness dominates now, and it is far better to ride by light. Perhaps a short rest will be of aid.” Legolas continued his horse at its slow walk. They continued through the woods for a few more moments, seeking out a place to stop. Finally, they happened upon a small cave. Legolas lead the horse inside, then dismounted. He turned to help Tauriel down, but she had already made the leap.  
“I will survey the cave, check for any dangers.” Tauriel said, dismissing herself. As she went, Legolas tied his horse. He then went to work on unpacking the few goods he had brought along. When he finished, Legolas lowered himself to the floor and rested himself against one dry, hard wall. Legolas’s eyes slid shut.  
-  
Legolas returned to reality with a start. How long had he dreamt? His head was pained from its time against the unforgiving rocks. Legolas stood. Tauriel was not to be seen - perhaps she was still scouting. Legolas walked deeper into the cave. He pulled his body through a narrow pass in the rocks. On the other side of this crevice was another room. The cave must have been much larger than he had imagined. Legolas crossed this cavern, then into another. A strange noise sounded. He immediately identified it as running water. Curious, he pressed on.  
Legolas came closer to the noise, following it into one more room. He immediately hit the wall.   
Tauriel stood, her back to him. Her bare back to him. He stood, transfixed, as she slid down her leggings. Light from a hole above illuminated her form. He had seen a woman disrobed only once before, but she was nothing in light of Tauriel, and he was not roused by her. This was very different.   
As he stared, Tauriel turned. Immediately his eyes shot into appropriate place. “I have found a bathing hole,” Tauriel said. Her eyes were on his. He was trying very, very hard not to look downwards. How could she not see this situation as he did? “I was going to bathe quickly. I came to give you my report, but you were deep within the land of dreams.” She said, smiling softly. Legolas struggled to speak.  
“You can join me, if you wish.” Tauriel offered.  
When Legolas was put forth as an eligible bride-groom, his father told him of the pervertedness of human nudity. Unlike elves, the men thought nudity strictly sexual. However, he understood now. Legolas did not break his glaze with Tauriel’s eyes, but he imagined that her body was as beautiful as the rest of her.  
“Legolas?” Tauriel asked, noticing his delay.  
“I shall be in the first room. We can set out as soon as you have finished.” Legolas said stiffly.  
“You said that we should ride by sunlight, did you not?” Tauriel questioned.  
“We do not possess the time I thought we did.” Legolas said. He turned, and left her to bathe. Only after he passed into the next room could he exhale. Legolas still walked unsteadily as he made his way to his horse. Every time he blinked, he saw Tauriel’s form. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Legolas turned quickly.   
Tauriel stood behind him, a looking quite concerned. Thankfully, she was clothed. Legolas was not sure he could stand seeing her body again.   
“You left quickly. Are you well?” She questioned.  
“I am fine. I just hold worry.” Legolas kept his eyes down. Busying himself, he untied his stallion. “Come, we must ride again.” He mounted the horse. Then, he helped her up behind him.   
-  
Lake-town was a terrible place. Orcs were everywhere. Shrieks sounded in the air. Legolas wondered for a brief moment if this was to be the future. More pressing issues presented themselves, so Legolas abandoned his reflection. A blade of his slid into the chest of one of the foul creatures. Killing had become instinctual to him. Positions in which the heart could be pierced, the place in which a cut can cause a being to bleed out, and the place between the eyes where his arrows were set to fly were known by Legolas like the back of his hand.  
Sometimes, though, he felt sickened after battle. Even for the repulsive orcs, he sometimes felt regret. In battle, however, Legolas was rutheless. In this battle, he was more deadly than usual. This night, he fought for not only his life, but for Tauriel’s, as well.  
Tauriel, he thought, be safe. This was his mantra. Be safe, he repeated again and again.   
-  
The next morning, Legolas returned to Lake-town. He jumped down from his mount the moment the crossed the dock. Tauriel had been standing, waiting at the edge.   
“Legolas, where had you gone?” She asked, coming up to him.  
“The Orc Bolg,” Legolas spat, “I was in his pursuit all night. At one point, I caught him. He had scavenged a sword. Damage was inflicted upon both parties. I had to return. There was no further purpose.”  
“You are hurt,” Tauriel said, taking in the slashed fabric coated with blood on one of his arms.  
“It is not serious. We must return to my father. We cannot remain here.” Legolas insisted. Tauriel nodded.   
“Yes. But how long, Legolas, shall we remain with him? This is not the end, I fear. In fact, this may only be the beginning.” Tauriel said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written this chapter to better fit the timeline, to let you readers know exactly where we are in terms of time. However, I've included that little saucy bit to prepare you all for the next chapter. In a sense, this chapter was dinner, and the next shall be desert. I hope you all are looking forward to it!


	13. XII - The Arrow's Mark Pt. 4

“Legolas, the wound has opened.” Tauriel said, having saw a fresh flow of red coming from his sleeve. “Perhaps we should stop.”

“We cannot afford that time.” Legolas said, shaking his head.

“I do not think an hour matters in this situation, Legolas.” Tauriel insisted. “Let me bind your arm. You will loose more blood. You will be weakened. That is what we cannot afford.” Legolas complied. 

After dismounting the horse, Tauriel searched the bags after seating Legolas on a stone. She came to him with supplies, and saw his upper body exposed. Her eyes were very drawn to his beautiful chest. Legolas was lean, but visibly very strong. With any movement, his muscles showed themselves from under his fair skin.

Tauriel pressed a cloth to his arm, wiping away the blood from his wound. “It is deep.” She said. “I do not have ample supplies. You must go to the healers back at the kingdom.” It still bled, so she pressed the cloth against the wound. Legolas winced.

“Thank you.” Legolas said. Tauriel laughed. 

“You thank me while I pain you?” She asked, picking up a clean bit of fabric.

“It is not something you do intentionally. I know the meaning of it.” Legolas said. Tauriel made a makeshift bandage, and couldn’t help but to think his words had double meaning. She almost did not speak, but curiosity claimed her.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Exactly what I said.” Legolas replied.

“I feel as if your words did not only refer to this current time…” Tauriel said, looking down. “Legolas, have I hurt you?” He shook his head.

“No.” Still, she was not sure. How Legolas could display his emotions so easily, she was not sure. Multiple times, she had made the attempt to speak with him. Each time she had failed. Maybe this time, maybe this time it would work for her.

“I-I try very hard not to do that, Legolas.” She tried. He turned his head upwards to look at her. He looked confused. She sat down beside him. “Six centuries ago, I came the closest to telling you what I have been trying to say ever since I have met you.” 

“Tauriel,” Legolas began. She held up a hand to silence him. If she could not finish this all in one breath, she was not sure that she could finish it at all. 

“I love you.” She said, squeezing her eyes shut and speaking very rapidly. Just like that, the heavy weight she had bore was lifted. “I love you,” Tauriel said once more, this time, more slowly, and while looking at him. Legolas blinked. 

“You are sure?” Legolas asked. She nodded. Slowly, a smile spread across his face. “I had hoped to do this in a better time,” he began. Legolas reach for his shirt. As she looked down at it, she saw something terrible. Tauriel grabbed for the nearest dagger - Legolas’s, and sprung upwards. A spider, larger than any she had ever encountered, was barreling towards them at a great speed. It made a screaming, hissing noise as it approached. Tauriel ran to meet it, thrusting the blade into its head. It fell to the ground, dead. Tauriel pulled the dagger from its skull. She turned to go back to Legolas. Instead, she turned directly into another of the foul beasts. Tauriel swung at it, but it already had collapsed. Her blade, thrown by Legolas’s hand, was protruding from its back. Tauriel retrieved the blade.

“We have no time, Tauriel. We must return immediately.” Legolas said. He had already pulled his ruined garb back on, and readied their horse.

“Yes,” she agreed, “your father must know about this.”

-+ **-+-** +-

After Thranduil had sent Legolas to the infirmary and Tauriel to the stables, he sat back in his throne and closed his eyes. This day, he had been greeted with a new worry. Something between his son and Tauriel had changed. Seeing them together made Thranduil realize something he had long feared: Tauriel had became the central figure in Legolas’s life, and while Thranduil might rule his mind, she ruled his heart. A commoner had claimed more authority to the prince than the King ever could.

However, Tauriel’s fingers remained bare. Hope would remain in Thranduil’s heart until his son pledged himself to the girl. Then again, there was also a crude possibility that plagued the Elvenking. What if the pair chose to marry without ceremony? He tried to keep the thought from his mind.

“You must send your warriors.” Said a voice. Thranduil looked down. Before his throne stood Tauriel.

“You must learn to address your superiors as such, girl.” Thranduil said. It pained him to see her, because every sight of her he had, he also saw Gilrin.

“My King,” Tauriel said again, “the orcs enacted a raid upon Lake-town in search of the dwarves. Trouble brews. It will come faster than you have previously thought.” 

“What of trouble? This kingdom is a sanctuary, we will remain.” Thranduil said.

“You sit upon your throne, but do you know of the withering forest around us? I am sure that there are more spiders than trees. Death consumes it. How long, _my Lord,_ before we are consumed?” She said with a sneer, her words coming out with a growl. Thranduil did not speak. 

“Tauriel, you are brave. So brave that I question, has the line between courage and stupidity been crossed by you? What do you desire from this? Surely, there must be something. Perhaps a wealth from the mountain, or honor from the Men? If it will pacify your wailing, I shall give you whatever it is that is causing you to drag my son to his death.”

“I do not drag him! Willingly, he comes. There is nothing I desire. Do not demonize me because desire is all you know.” She shouted. Thranduil stood, and descended his throne. He came close to her, very close. She stared right into his eyes and hissed, “I have overheard your dealings with other Captains. I know that your only motivation stems from the starlight gems. Do not speak to me of want, I know nothing of it.” She turned to go, but stopped to speak over her shoulder, “Do not speak to me of love of Legolas. Greed and jealousy are all you possess.” 

With that, she was gone. Tauriel walked briskly. Thranduil stood, unmoving. Her words had hurt much more than a slap would have. It was at this moment that he lost complete care for what Gilrin had said to him. How dare this girl say these things to him! Thranduil was the king! 

Thranduil was the King, and now, the last thing he wanted was for her to be his succeeding Queen.

-+ **-+-** +-

Legolas and Tauriel rested for a night, then left again at dawn, set for Lake-town after replenishing their supplies. This time, each with their own horse, though Legolas had much preferred the previous arrangement. As they rode through the forests, Legolas missed her closeness behind him. In a way, she sharpened all of his senses. When Tauriel was near him, Legolas felt the need to constantly protect her, even though he knew she was well enabled to care for herself. Independency and stubbornness were her two most prominent traits. Legolas had overheard Guard members calling her pigheaded, but he thought that there was something admirable about her hardness. 

He did not know how he felt about riding towards this imminent danger. He felt particularly bad about it, riding through the darkening forest. It was impossible not to be frightened, not to be paranoid, with the looming shadow of death about him. A crack of lightening sounded, startling the horses. Legolas attempted to hush his crying stallion to no avail. It was time to take shelter for the night.

-

“I have not seen rain this hard in quite a long while.” Legolas said to Tauriel. They sat beneath a covering of trees, watching the storm upon them. “Surely it will pass soon.” 

“I should hope.” Tauriel said. There was an unusual coolness about her.

“You have not spoken since we set out. Are you well?” Legolas asked. He looked at her, only now seeing how terrible she looked.

“I am fine.” Tauriel said, standing up from her seated position.

“Are you? Are you really? Surely you cannot fair well after such a fight with the king.” Legolas said, looking away. 

“You heard?” Tauriel asked in alarm.

“Of course I heard. You did not expect me to receive extensive treatment, did you? It troubles me greatly that this conflict that involves me so greatly was not brought to my attention.” Legolas says.

“What am I to do, Legolas? Do you wish me to tell you that I love you but I am not allowed to? That I wish to be with you, but your father sees me as a peasant seeking the crown? That you are the only thing in this wretched world that I want, but I am not allowed to have? Is that what you wish me to do?” Legolas moved back in surprise at Tauriel’s outburst.

“I had no idea of this…” Legolas said, reaching out to her. She backed away.

“This is why I did not want to share this with you.” She said in disgust. “Your father told me to give you no hope where there was none. I am afraid I have done that.”

“Hope, Tauriel, exists everywhere. Especially with me, for you, for us.” Legolas insisted. Loud thumps from his heart partially impaired his hearing.

“Even if you wished to marry me, you could not.” Tauriel said. With a shaky hand, Legolas retrieved the ring from his coat when she turned. He turned it over and over in his fingers, attempting to calm himself.

“You know that I wish it. I believe you do to, as well.” 

“It cannot happen. Your father would not permit it.” 

“Tauriel, look at me,” Legolas said, desperate for her eyes on his. “It would not be traditional, but we could marry. Right here, in this very moment. My father is not here. He could not forbid this. What of the feast, and what of the year of courting?” Legolas asked, “If we married here, it would be final.” Legolas then thrust out his hand holding the ring. Tauriel watched him with wide eyes as he uncurled his fingers around the ring. “Tauriel, I wish you to be my wife.” 

-+ **-+-** +-

Tauriel fell to her knees in front of Legolas. “You cannot mean this.” She said with heavy breaths. 

“I do.” Legolas said. His eyes dropped to the ring, then came back to her. Tauriel felt quite dizzy. “Say something.” He pleaded in a whisper. Tears clouded her eyes, and Tauriel went forward into his arms. 

“We will not wed on this day,” Tauriel began, trying to keep a stable voice, “but in happier times, yes. Always yes, my Legolas.” She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this big chapter of my story! It was so difficult to write, and I was down with the flu and lots of work, so it took quite a while. I promise that the next chapter will be longer, and come much sooner as a gift to you lovely readers. Please leave a comment to let me know how you find the story. Thank you!


End file.
